1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to switches and more particularly to master disconnect switches that may be used in vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Switches may be used to disconnect a power supply from a load. For example, vehicles may include a switch (sometimes referred to as a master disconnect switch) that electrically disconnects the battery from the circuits in the vehicle. This may be used to ensure that power is not supplied to the vehicle prior to performing maintenance. During operation, the switch may be placed in the ON position to electrically connect the power source (e.g., battery) to the load (e.g., vehicle circuits). When the switch is placed in the ON position, the contacts in the switch are closed. Accordingly, current may flow from the power source to the load through the contacts. When a user wishes to electrically disconnect the vehicle from the battery, the user may place the switch in the OFF position, which opens the contacts and breaks the circuit.
During operation of the vehicle, however, as current flows from the power source to the load through the contacts in the switch, the contacts may be heated up due to the amount of current flowing from the power source. Heating of the contacts may cause them to fuse together. This is often referred to as a contact weld. Accordingly, when the switch is activated to open the contacts, they may not open due to the contact weld. As such, the battery will still be electrically connected to the vehicle. Some conventional switches do not provide a way for the contact weld to be broken, thus preventing the contacts from opening. Furthermore, some conventional switches do not provide feedback to let an operator know whether the contacts are actually open or closed. As such, an operator may believe that the battery is electrically disconnected when in actuality it is not.
Thus, there is a need for a switch that can break contact welds and provide positive feedback to an operator that the switch contacts are open.